


It's Me

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles have a things going on, Heartbroken Derek, M/M, Mentions of Melissa McCall - Freeform, Mentions of the Argents, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek finally reopened his eyes, a black shadow, shaped like a fox surrounded Stiles and a dark twisted smile spread across his face. Derek’s whole heart shattered as his chest tightened and his stomach flipped.</p>
<p>“It’s me.” The creature laughed.  “It’s us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was really just goofing off when I wrote this, I got the idea when I was reading some Nogitsune!Stiles fics and then I thought it would be cool. But I mean I hope you enjoy it and stuff.

*

Derek took the night watch, of course he said he’d take it because he currently didn’t have a job to be at for 6am, but that was only an escape goat. Stiles was more vulnerable and alone at night and Derek knew this much after spending countless nights sharing a bed with the boy. It wasn’t that Derek didn’t trust the others with him because he did, he just- he couldn’t explain it not really. He just felt more settled by the idea that through the night Stiles had something to hold onto, someone to hold on to. 

He used to spend hours sitting at the foot of Stiles bed, wrist tangled around his ankle rubbing small, delicate circles into Stiles pale fragile skin. Sometimes he would be reading in bed, both of them would be and Stiles would rattle off some of the most unorthodox things. The Stiles that Derek had come to know these past months, the late night Stiles was something of a precious stone in his eyes, and Derek wanted to keep him safe. 

He closed his eyes tightly and a stray tear escape running down his face, the thought about how everyone was under strict instruction by the Argents not to talk to him, not to touch him and definitely not to let him get to you, just like Stiles the Nogitsune has a way of getting under people’s skin. He was in Stiles head after all; he’d know all of their weaknesses, and all of Stiles. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t give to open his eyes right then to Stiles kissing his cheek and whispering “Coffee’s on the table.” into his ear. Just like all the mornings before the possession, before this thing infiltrated Stiles body and mind, before it took Stiles away from them.

Derek opened his eyes and was met by a dirty smug grin. He hated this thing taking refuge inside Stiles, using his mouth, his voice, his hands, his body. 

“Shall I fetch the boy? he’s right here you know; watching and listening.” It let out and chuckle and Derek growled a warning. The thing wearing Stiles skin shifted a little and he closed his eyes and shuddered. 

His eyes flew open again and he gasped, sucking in as much air as he could like all that time he’d been inside his mind he hadn’t been breathing, maybe he was drowning. Derek stood up, he didn’t need someone to tell him that what he was about to do was beyond stupid, but he moved a few steps closer to him anyway.

“It’s me” his heart hammers against his chest and he swallows the lump forming in his throat. Derek didn’t need to ask, he believed him.

“Stiles” Derek spoke, voice hoarse and cracking under the weight of his heavy heart. He didn’t know if it was a question or if he was just stating facts but Stiles confirmed anyway speaking again softly.

“It’s me.” He nodded breathless, maybe he wasn’t trying to reassure Derek maybe he was reassuring himself. 

Derek returned the nod and made his way over to Stiles closing the small space that was between them, still completely captivated by his weeping whisky coloured eyes. Derek had always been a sucker for Stiles eyes. 

Stiles eyes widened, looking around the room, panic washing over his pale face. Derek could smell fear, and something else he couldn’t bare thinking about, something that wasn’t quite Stiles. 

“Melissa’s sleeping upstairs, no one else is here.” Derek spoke quietly, he didn’t know what he was afraid of disturbing, but it scared him enough to continue doing so. 

He knew it was a bad idea to cut Stiles free, but he couldn’t bare the sight of him like this so he knelt in front of Stiles and cut the rope that held his hands together tightly in his lap with his claws and rubbing Stiles marked wrists where the rope had dug in.

He held Stiles wrists in his hands for a long time, they were callous and clammy. He slipped both his hands into the boys and he held them tight, out of fear Stiles would freak out and somewhere deep down he knew he was holding on to him so tightly in case it wasn’t him at all. 

“My dad?” Stiles finally choked out blinking to allow a steady flow of tears to escape his eyes and run down his face. 

“Hey- hey s’okay everyone is fine.” Derek cooed, wiping a stay tear from Stiles cheek. Derek let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and put his hand on the back of Stiles neck and pulling him forward. Stiles lets him too with no resistance, then he leaned in and buried his face further into the fabric of Derek’s sweater. 

“It’s okay.” He breathed out in a hushed voice brushing Stiles cheek with his own stubbly one, placing a gentle kiss on Stiles jaw drawing a whimper from him. Derek reluctantly drew away and Stiles lunged forward hungrily, crashing his lips into Derek’s. 

The kiss took Derek by surprise and he paused momentarily but before he knew it he was melting into the kiss too, hungry with want. He missed Stiles, and he wanted him back. It was the lack of air that made them pull apart.

When Derek finally reopened his eyes, a black shadow, shaped like a fox surrounded Stiles and a dark twisted smile spread across his face. Derek’s whole heart shattered as his chest tightened and his stomach flipped.

“It’s me.” The creature laughed. “It’s us.” 

*


End file.
